


i don't mind

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s two things Myungsoo will open his door for: cakes and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't mind

The ring of the doorbell is what makes Myungsoo drop his gaze from the computer screen, hands moving to set his camera aside and legs getting up to answer. Before he reaches the front door though, he takes a brief moment to glance at the mirror hanging on the wall and decides he looks presentable enough; his hand goes to turn the door knob.

"Hey," the delivery boy greets, eyes crinkled in a smile and gums cheerfully exposed.

Myungsoo blushes on instinct. “Hello,” he replies lamely.

“You ordered a lot,” he says and extends his arm, a plastic bag in his hand. “Sure you’ll be able to finish it all by yourself?”

And to that, Myungsoo wants to say  _you’re welcome to come in and join me_ , but he just nods a thousand times too much and tries hard not to look at the delivery boy who’s laughing now.

“You’ve got a really great appetite then,” says the delivery boy and he hands Myungsoo the plastic bag, fingers brushing lightly against each other’s. The heat in Myungsoo’s body spikes up.

“I-I really like the cakes from your bakery,” Myungsoo adds in quickly, voice shy and shaking. He’s not use to talking.

“Then only order from us, okay?” The other is grinning, it’s teasing and with the knowledge of knowing Myungsoo gets flustered at these sorts of things.

So he nods, face redder than before and hands clutched tightly on the plastic bag. He’s afraid if he became lax, he’d drop everything and ruin the cakes that the other worked so hard to deliver. The delivery boy simply lets out a light chuckle and turns on his heels to leave, done with his job and ready to return, but Myungsoo’s lips tremble and he hesitates when he speaks, knowing full well that the other is playing with him right now. Baiting him and waiting, so Myungsoo takes the bait being completely aware.

“Payment!” he yells after the other, taking a step past the threshold of his home. “Y-You forgot your payment.”

The delivery boy turns back to face Myungsoo, lips curved in a crooked smile. He’s smirking and Myungsoo feels funny but he’s too occupied with the way that the other touches his cheek, hand warm and inviting, so Myungsoo presses into it. Myungsoo’s breath seems to vanish all at once when gentle lips find his, a soft breeze blowing into his home and he tries to inhale the sweet air but he’s too captivated at the kiss happening right now.

When the other pulls away, it’s with a grin, his hand stays on Myungsoo’s cheek but his face is inches away now. “Thanks for reminding me, Myungsoo-ssi.”

“Y-Yeah,” says Myungsoo, his voice is shaking again and he’s sure he can’t look the other in the eye without melting into a gooey pink puddle.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asks and Myungsoo nods shyly.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow Sungyeol-ssi.”


End file.
